A Drunk Proposal
by Satachi
Summary: Sasuke finally gets the guts to propose to Sakura, but decides to do it when he's drunk. Unfortunately for him, Sakura's mood isn't a pleasant one...


**A Drunk Proposal**

A/N: I looooove one-shots, so please forgive me... once again my brain is working on creating new stories other than adding onto my main Fic. Anyway, enjoy this one!

Disclaimer: Idon'townnaruto ( phew, that's what I call an one-worded disclaimer :P)

* * *

" Sakura," 

"Hmm?"

"I think you are…"

"What Sasuke-kun?"

"…Annoying,"

"…" What was that supposed to be? Sakura turned back to the patient she was attending to before Sasuke had barged into the recovery ward.

"Sakura," Saskue said, his tone of voice contained a tad of nervousness. As much as she loved the guy, he was keeping her from the piles of work she needed to do.

Sasuke felt his head spin from dizziness. Maybe Sake with Naruto was not the most intelligent decision made. The Uchiha clutched his sweating palms. What exactly was he here to do?

" Are you feeling alright, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stood in front of him; gazing into his onyx eyes with concern.

"Aa, Saskura…"

"You've said my name three times now, either spit it out or move out of the door way."

"You're capable," She was so confused. Sakura finally concluded that Sasuke was in his own world when he was drunk

"Capable for what?" asked Sakura, rolling her eyes.

"S-Sakura," Sasuke stuttered. It was now or never. The Sharingan-user climbed down on one knee and grabbed the woman's hand. Sakura's eyes widened. This was not good.

"Will you m-m-marry…" And that was the Uchiha's last words before he fell forward into unconsciousness.

Standing, dumbstruck, Sakura felt her flip upside down. Taking a few moments to compile herself, she heard the barrels of laughter in the corridor. Sakura released her hand, which was still in Sasuke's grip. Stepping over his body and out into the hospital's hallway, Sakura saw her blonde teammate clutching his stomach laughing.

"Naruto!" she screamed. Somebody was going to be seriously injured today…

* * *

As Sakura lugged forward into Sasuke's apartment, she felt a sense of completeness. Perhaps it was from the good pounding Naruto had gotten from her. 

Since Orochimaru's downfall and Sasuke's return, the Uchiha had become uncanny.

On the other hand Sakura supposed it came along with being friends with her blonde teammate.

She thanked her unfeminine strength or the female would have had trouble dragging (ahem) escorting an unconscious Sasuke home. That incident he pulled at the hospital was far from explainable. What had Naruto said to make him do that?

"Stupid manly egos," Sakura mumbled while plucking the shoes of his feet and tucking him in. She felt like a mother putting her sleeping son to bed, except there was no bedtime story. The kunoichi smiled. She had a sudden urge to kiss his forehead, but instead moved toward the door. Sasuke would be in need of a painkiller after waking up.

Placing the glass of fizzing liquid, Sakura sighed and gazed out of the window. It was getting late and there was still a great deal of work she needed to do.

"Well it was fun Sasuke-kun…" the sarcasm dripped from her voice. She turned around and jumped when a hand grabbed her wrist. Her head whipped around.

Sasuke was… still sleeping. Sakura's eye twitched. She shook her arm attempting to loosen the grip Sasuke held on her. Finally giving up Sakura fisted her free hand and counted to ten. This was going to hurt her more than it would him. _1 2 3 4 5 6 7…_

…_8…9…_

"What are you doing?" His silky, deep voice inquired. The counting was forgotten. Sakura stood bewildered at Sasuke, whose eyes were closed.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Not so loud, Sakura," he said rubbing his head with his unoccupied hand.

"Oh sorry," she whispered. Wait. Why was she apologizing? It was the bastard's fault in the first place!

Although his eyes were shut, Sasuke could feel the radiating heat Sakura was giving off.

"Sit,"

"What?" was he still drunk?

"Sit down," yip, he was.

Avoiding another outburst, Sakura reluctantly seated herself on the edge of the bed.

"Sasuke-kun, may I ask you a question?"

"Aa,"

" Can I get my hand back?" she requested sheepishly.

He had forgotten that his fingers still grasped her wrist. Sasuke blamed it on the alcohol. After letting her hand go a discomfited silence filled the room. Drumming her fingers on her lap, Sakura glanced around the darkening room.

" Sakura," that was the fifth time he had called her name. Before she could speak Sasuke continued, " I meant what I said earlier, before I -"

"Passed out?" Sakura let out a breathy laugh. She pushed herself up and walked to the door. Sakura held onto the doorframe, " I know Sasuke-kun and I accept. Who else would look after you when you're drunk, Naruto?"

It took a few seconds for Sasuke to comprehend what Sakura had said. He opened his mouth to respond; however the medic-nin was already gone. Looking around he noticed a glass on the bedside cabinet. He took the substance and eyed it skeptically. After a close inspection Sasuke downed the drink and smirked.

* * *

A/N: Complete... I won't be adding on or I might, we'll see how the reviews go. Ok till next time! 


End file.
